The Day is Dawning
by Tropicanakiss2332
Summary: When two sisters, Kylie and Kay, loose their old house because their father can't stop drinking long enough to get a job. They must move into a rundown neighborhood and try to cope with their new surroundings. But how much change can two girls take?READ!
1. New Start

** Disclaimer-we do not own the outsiders or the characters from the book. **

_**Breath**_

The day was long and boring.Moving from a somewhat nice of a neighborhood to a hell hole.

Kylie, the oldest of the two girls who just turned 15, and Kay, a 14 year old who thinks she is a ninja.

Their mother died 2 months ago, and their father hasn't been able to put the alcohol down since. He wasted all of their money on liquor, which after a lack of pay in taxes landed them in this run-down house. Everything in their life is going down hill and this new neighborhood wasn't going to help. They are just two shy girls who don't trust anyone. The only one who would barely give a shit about them isn't sober long enough to notice they're there.

"There thats the last stupid ass box" said Kylie.

"Well someone is in a bad mood." announced Kay.

"Move your asses you two!" demanded their father, Eric.

Kylie was a blue-eyed blonde 5'4 average girl, who had to earn money for her family because her father sure ass hell wasn't going to get a job. She worked shifts after school at a grocery store and did school work late at night. She never really was able to trust anyone in her past except her sister.

Kay on the other hand had black hair, brown eyes, standing at 5'1. Art is her passion, not something that can be easily persued with their money. Her and her sister both train themselves in martial arts. Kay is shy and like her sister the only person she trusts is her sister.

"I hate this!" Kylie shouted. "I never thought we would end up like, like greasers!"

"We aren't greasers were just really poor" stated Kay.

"And whats so wrong about greasers?" a voice came from outside their garage.

"Uh and you are?" asked Kay all sassy like.

"I'm Ponyboy, Ponyboy Curtis and this is two-bit" he said pointing his finger at the boy to his left.

Kay couldn't contain her laughter, not that she tried, and fell to the ground laughing. Although kylie didn't find his name that funny for some reason, dont get me wrong she was laughing just not much.

"It's not that funny!" declared Ponyboy.

"Yah it really is" Kay managed to squeeze out while catching her breath from laughing.

"hey little girl you better cut it out" demanded Two-bit

Kay hated being called little, even though she wasn't that short she also wasn't too tall either. She griped her hand into a fist and swung as hard as she could. She nailed two-bit right in the face and smiled with pleasure.

"now what did you call me?" she asked all over satisfied from what she just did.

Kylie quickly grabbed her sister by the wrist and kept a firm grip on her.

"Sorry about my sister she's a little sensitive." said Kylie sincerily.

"ya I'll say" said Ponyboy while he examined two-bit's bloody nose.

"here i'll get you a rag." Kylie said as she went to the house to get a rag.

"wow girl you got an arm on ya." two-bit declared as he wiped his nose.

"yea i no" kay said holding up her arm showing how ripped she was.

Kylie came back with a small blue rag in hand. "here you go and im truely sorry for her punching you."

"we never caught your names" Ponyboy said

"im kay and this is kylie." kay said pointing to her sister.

"you two want to come over to pony's place and meet the rest of the gang?" two-bit asked holding the rag to his nose still.

"Gang?" Kylie asked skepticaly.

"Not like were gonna shoot you gang, more like brotherly gonna back you up gang. you dig baby?" Two-bit asked.

"i guess" said Kylie still a little shaky about the whole thing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yeah the first chapter was short but they get longer. I hope you like this!

P.s. if we made any mistakes feel free to tell us

Pss. I am co-writing through half of this story...till she quit on me! lol


	2. Breath

The walk to Ponyboy's house took about ten minutes or so. It gave them sometime to learn a lil bit more about each other. Although the girls didn't get around to telling them about their mother, If they asked they would have told them but they didn't want anymore pity from people about it.  
When they finally arrive only a couple people were there. One of the boys were sitting on a chair and the other on the couch. The boy on the chair was Dallas Winston and the one on the chair was Johnny Cade.

"What happened to your nose Two-bit?" asked Johnny curiously.

"Well, you see i wa-" "I punched him" Kay interrupted Two-bit.

"This little girl gave you a bloody nose?" asked Dallas.

Kay pulled her fits back, but was yet again stopped by Kylie.

"Thats why I got punched. she doesn't like being called little." Two-bit said

"Ah I see" Dallas said getting up and walked over to Kylie.

"And what about you?" Dallas asked.

"What about me" Kylie replied.

"Hey what do you say you and me see a movie to night?" Dallas asked.

"Yeah maybe when hell freezes over...twice" stated Kylie.

"Hmm fiery" replied Dallas.

"Don't make me get my sister to hit you too." Kylie said.

"What cant fight your own battles?" asked Dallas.

"You don't want me to fight." said Kylie.

"And why is that?" Dally asked.

"Because my sister will break your nose, but with me you'd be in the hospital." replied Kylie.

"Oh really" said Dally, who was now so close to her she could feel his breath.

There was something about Dally that made her go weak at the knees, not that she liked him or anything. But he had some odd way of making her tense.

"Yeah really" Kylie said a little shaky.

Dallas caught her tension and took advantage of it. He leaned in and smashed his lips against hers. Quickly reacting she slapped him right across the face using every bit of strength she had in her arm.

"Damn it, what was that for?" asked dally pissed off.

"You kissed me!" yelled Kylie.

"So, you want me to do it again?" asked dally with a smirk on his face leaning closer to her.

"Hell no!" Kylie said pushing him away.

"Glory, your such a tease!"said dally.

"Excuse me?" said Kylie still shouting.

"You heard me" stated Dally.

"Sorry I didn't know turning someone down was leading them on." replied Kylie.

"You should be" said Dally.

"Well i'm sure glad you two met" said Two-bit sarcastically.

The room went quiet for a few minutes. No one wanted to get their faces beat in by saying something stupid to Dallas. Then they heard someone pull in the driveway. Steve came in and headed straight for the kitchen. Another boy soon followed, Sodapop Curtis,and stopped after taking a few steps in the door.

"O uh hi I'm Sodapop" as soon as Soda said that Kylie's heart skipped a beat or two.

"I'm K-K-Kylie and this is my sister uhh-" "Kay, my name is Kay" Kay said cutting in before her sister embarrassed herself even more or got any redder in the face.

"Nice to meet to you Kylie...oh uh and you too Kay" Soda said staring deep into Kylie's eyes.

"Nice save" stated Steve walking out of the kitchen with cake in one hand and a beer in the other.

Soda was still staring deep into her eyes. She could feel her heart racing. "OK just breath" Kylie said to herself in her head.

This chapter was kinda short too, but i'm seeing if people like it first.


	3. It's A Hard Knock Life

"Well that was interesting" Kay said while Kylie and her were walking home. 

"Yeah" Kylie replied while starting at the ground.

"That Dallas kid sure likes you" said Kay.

"To bad i don't like him" Kylie shot back at her sister.

They turned the corner and looked up to see their new home. It was a small one story with only 2 bed rooms and one bathroom. Kay opened the door and went into the house and Kylie followed behind her. Their dad was drunk on the couch, no surprise.

"And where in the hell were you two?" asked Eric.

"Out" said Kylie

"what can't wait more than 24 hours till you find someone to sleep with?" Eric asked while unsteadily getting off the couch.

"Just shut the hell up!" Kylie shouted

Her dad brought his hand back and slapped her right across the face as hard as he could. "Don't you ever talk to me like that you little shit."

Kylie ran straight out of the house not knowing where she was going, not that she cared any place was better than her house.

"Fuck you" Kay said to her father as she ran after her sister.

"Kylie stop!" she said as she got closer to her.

"why it's not like if we went back he would care" stated Kylie.

"I'm not saying we go back, just let me catch up or at least let me go back and beat the shit out of him" pleaded Kay.

"you can get him back later, just stay with me right now" Kylie replied

"sure"

They ended up walking over to the Curtis house on accident and got the nerve to knock on the door. Derry, the oldest out of the three boys answered the door, unfortunately he was the only one who they never met.

"Hi is ponyboy here?" asked Kay.

"yeah hang on" replied Darry.

"what the fuck are you two doing back here?" asked Dallas who was sitting on the chair. 

"nothing" she said turning her head without thinking.

"what happened?" asked Soda.

"nothing!" exclaimed Kylie holding her hand to the side of her face to cover up the redness. 

"Sure as hell doesn't look like nothing" declared Dally.

"well it is" replied Kylie. 

"look just drop it!" Kay shouted to them.

"Did the socs get you?" Soda asked kindly.

"Uh no! just drop it!" yelled Kylie 

"i'll get you some ice" Soda said while walking into the kitchen.

"thanks" Kylie replied 

"SO uh, we sorta need a place to stay" Kay implied.

"why?" Soda said

"none of your business" Kay shot back 

"fine you two can stay here but you'll have to sleep in ponyboy and soda's room. they can sleep out here." Darry said

"OK" Kay said

"pony show them to your room" Darry demanded

"rite this way" Pony said

The room was small but cozy. "here you go" Pony said

"thanks" Kylie said 

"will we see you guys at dinner?" he asked

"no we already ate" Kylie stated as she sat on the bed.

"OK well good night" Pony said as he shut the door

"night" Kay yelled to him. 

The two just lied on the bed thinking about what was going to happen next. "I'm going tonight" Kay started

"where?" Kylie asked 

"back home, I'm not about to let that bastard slap MY sister and get away with it" Kay said sitting up.

"no i don't want you to go. What if he gets you too?" Kylie stated

"I'll have to be stronger. and you no that i always a blade on me" Kay said

"yea I no and I wish you didn't" Kylie said staring at her sister softly.

"yea well that doesn't stop me from carrying this either." Kay said as she lifted up the bottom of her shirt to reveal two 3 prong daggers. 

"where the fuck did you get those!!??" Kylie yelled as she jumped up

"shh keep it down. do you want them to come running in here?" Kay whispered

"fine but where did you get them?" Kylie asked again.

"from mom. they were hers from when she used to fight." Kay said pulling the daggers out of the protective case.

"OK well put them away." Kylie started

"fine" Kay said pouting them back and pulling down her shirt.

"go to bed" Kylie said and jumped back into th bed

"OK good night" Kay said climbing into the bed

Later that night Kay, woke up, and sneaked out the door and through the hall. She pulled the daggers out like before and rite before she got to the door..."who's there?" asked a young boyish voice. "its just me ponyboy, Kay, I'm going to go for a walk." she said as she slipped the daggers back before he could see them.

"can i come with?" pony asked getting up from the floor to come stand next to her. 

"no!" Kay said a little to quickly. "i mean no. i need some time to think about things, just go back to bed." Kay said as she headed for the door.

"fine" pony said going back to his place in the floor.

"good boy" Kay said smiling as she walked out of the house.

She ran as fast as she could so she could get this over with as fast as possible.

"its show time" she said to herself as she pulled her hood up over her eyes and walked into the house. she was completely unaware that pony had followed her and was at the window.

Kay's dad was sleeping on the couch watching TV. "who are you?" he asked getting up from the couch.

"Kay dad its Kay." Kay said still not showing her face.

"take that damn hoody off rite now so i can see that ugly face of yours." he demanded

"with pleasure" Kay said taking off the gray hoody she had on and pulled the daggers out of her shirt.

She lunged at him to stab his heart but he dodged it but she did put a big gash in his right arm. she landed on the couch and as he turned around she noticed that SHE was now at the disadvantage. he walked to her and punched her rite in the face.

"screw you" she said as she stabbed him in the leg. he fell down to the ground crying.

"oh yea eat it" Kay said smirking

She ran to the back room grabbed the suit cases and a big bag that had never been unpacked and ran out of the house.

"KAY!!" yelled ponyboy chasing after her.

"what the fuck pony what are you doing here?!" Kay yelled as she dropped the suit cases. ready to kill any witnesses.

"no clam down i just wanted to make sure that you weren't going to be hurt by those socs' " pony said

"well I'm fine and we need to get back to your house before he calls the cops on me." Kay said picking up the suit cases and started to walk away.

"here let me take those" pony said grabbing for the big bag but Kay pushed the two suit cases to him instead.

"this ones mine" Kay said patting the rather large bag. "shit!! i left one of my daggers there ill be rite back" Kay said handing him the big bag. "don't you DARE follow me this time or ill go ninja on your ass" Kay said running back to the house

When she got there she could hear sirens. she ran inside to find her dad passed out on the floor. She ran over to him, grabbed her dagger, put it in the case under her shirt and also grabbed her hood then ran out the door to see that pony never left.

"lets go" she said grabbing her bag and the two ran back to pony's house.

"OK tomorrow you are going to tell me everything OK?" he asked

"fine good night" she said taking her and her sisters bag into hand and walked to the bed room

"good night" pony said

"good night pony" Kay said as she disappeared be hind the corner.

Kylie woke up early the next morning. She thought everyone was still asleep so decided to take advantage of that and go brush her teeth and wash her face. As she walked into the bathroom soda was stepping out of the shower, luckily he had a towel on.

"oh uh oh my god I'm sorry i thought everyone was still asleep" said Kylie

"Its OK but uh could yo-" "yeah of course" Kylie said cutting him off.

"Why are you up so early?" Kylie asked trying to make small talk.

"work" soda declared.

"Oh fun fun" Kylie replied.

"hey would you wanna maybe go out with me and grab a bite to eat later tonight?" soda asked.

"Uh sure" Kylie replied smiling to herself.

When soda finally walked out of the bathroom he had to leave for work. On his way out he couldn't help but look back at Kylie.


End file.
